


Me, You & The Three Days Before the Wedding

by los_tinaway



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Happy Ending, Humor, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, RomCom-ish, Wedding, a lot of secrets waiting to be revealed, cursing sailor style, holiday gone wrong, jeno plays detective, jisung gets lost, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/los_tinaway/pseuds/los_tinaway
Summary: After Taeyong and Jaehyun decide to get married under very questionable circumstances, they decide to invite their friends and family to a trip to Vegas before the wedding.What they don't expect is for their drinks to get spiked on the first night and lose all their memories about it. And also Jisung.orThe Hangover AU-ish fic where all of the members do questionable things in Vegas and Jeno tries to find Jisung to shut Jaemin up, but things turn out to be more complicated than that.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 44
Kudos: 45





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing something like this and if everything goes well, it might be long (and hopefully good?). Every chapter will focus on another member's memories and perspective, although it will be Jeno centric. It might get a bit confusing at points, but things will come clean in the end. 
> 
> Thank you if you are reading this, and have a fun ride :))

**Introduction**

Jaehyun always rang the doorbell even if he had the keys to Taeyong and Mark's shared flat with him, and that day, a month before all this happened, was no exception. As Taeyong remembers that day now, just after The Big What-The-Fuck-Happened-Last-Night, he thinks opening that door was his first mistake.

He looks at the big pool from their hotel room's window with big panicked eyes and asks softly, "How did we get to this point?"

Jeno looks up from his phone slowly, "oh, we took the elevator of course." and Taeyong thinks to himself, no, his first mistake was his friend choices.

Jaehyun and Taeyong had been dating for seven months before getting engaged, and yes, they knew it was pretty early to be even thinking about getting married, but here they were proposing, and saying yes (kinda) and shit. They had been friends for six years before they got really drunk one night and after that, they were kinda in a rush to make up for the time that they were just friends. Which was around 2 seconds, just until Jaehyun's brain processed the existence of Taeyong and developed a big fat crush that lasted for, well, it never ended. And needless to say, it took a few years for Taeyong to catch up, much to anyone who ever got drunk with Jaehyun's dismay.

After what feels like an eternity Jeno sighs and asks tiredly,

"Hyung, are you ready for the interview?"

"Jeno, I don't think I can do this." Taeyong sounds even more tired and way too sad to just admit that he was drunk off his ass last night and didn't remember shit.

Jeno stops furiously typing for just a second to look at Taeyong with confused eyes, "It's not that serious you know. This is not an interrogation or anything, I just ask a few questions about what you remember about last night so we can piece together everyone's very questionable perspectives to find where we left Jisung."

Taeyong turns around to look at him with teary eyes, "Jeno, I don't want to get married."

After the day that Taeyong and Jaehyun realized that they weren't just friends anymore, I mean, Jaehyun had been knew but anyway, they started dating really shortly and were inseparable even since. Annoying Doyoung to no end, making out next to Yuta while watching anime just to disgust him (which always back fired because Yuta looked more amused than disgusted, "Jaehyun use more tongue" "What the freakin' fuck hyung?") and getting really scared from the noises that come from Mark's room: they did all the things that normal couples do for seven months, until Jaehyun said that's enough.

"Tae, do you wanna move in with me? We wouldn't have to listen to Mark anymore." he smirked way too hard to be considered normal and whispered the last part, "and he wouldn't be able to listen to us."

After a bit of kissing here and there, they started talking at the same time:

"Also, will you marry me?"  
"Yes, I would like that."

And Taeyong realized fuck, fuck, shit, fuck as Jaehyun kissed him while whispering little "I love you"s and "Thank you"s into his lips.

The echo of his reaction came from Jeno a month or so later, as he thought to himself, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck.


	2. Jeno's Plan

Jeno woke up tucked to his way too fluffy hotel bed, next to Jaemin, just like he likes it. He smiled to his lover, who was already awake and washed up, sitting crossed legged, reading a book with his _ridiculous_ reading classes. As Jeno shuffled and turned to Jaemin, the latter took his glasses off and smiled, looking down at Jeno, he said what any lover would say in a beautiful morning such as today: "Someone is about to die."

And that was just the beginning.

As they sat down next to the pool with their breakfast plates graciously stacked from the open buffet, Jeno knew three things for sure:

1- He has never been this hungover before  
2- There is a humble limit of food you can put on a plate before people start to look at you in a not-so-kind manner  
3- In a very simple and obvious way, Jisung is missing and Jaemin is going to eat him alive if he doesn't find him soon.

And a little fourth addition might be that he remembers almost nothing from last night. Almost.

"How did you even realize that Jisung was missing?"

"Call it motherly instincts" Jaemin said softly as he kept on cutting his food into tiny pieces.

"Jaemin, first of all, he is two years younger than us. Secondly, where did you find bacon? I didn't see any at the buffet, can I have some of yours?" Jaemin was quick to pull his plate away from Jeno and glare at him, which he avoided by continuing, "and lastly, for real, did he call you and tell you that he was kidnapped or something, or you just going crazy?"

Jaemin sipped his orange juice and opened his mouth to talk. He waited for a few seconds before actually saying anything, and then he whispered something close to "roller people getting it", or at least Jeno got that.

"Jaemin you have to be audible for me to understand you"

Jaemin looked at the sky, asking for help and then slightly more audibly but a lot more angrily said, "I said I went to everyone's rooms to check if they were alive."

"Why are you embarrassed by that?"

"I saw some things I want to forget. I don't want to talk about it."

Jaemin's face became pale and Jeno didn't ask. He actually stopped thinking all together to avoid his imagination from running wild. And they ate in silence for a bit to honor Jaemin's lost sanity, until Jeno started talking again.

"Did you talk with the others? Maybe they know where he is at?"

"Well, none of them was in the shape to talk and I mostly ran away from everyone's rooms as fast as I got in." He stopped talking for a bit and shook his head in a fruitless attempt to get his thoughts straight.

After a second he continued, "But I hardly think anyone knows anything at this point, considering that even you don't remember anything, and you were one of the least drunk ones."

"Why don't we call him or something?"

Jaemin looks down at him like he said the most ridiculous thing in the world and almost spits at him, "Of course I called him you dimwit! His phone was in Taeil and Doyoung hyung's room. I can't lose my baby you hear me? I'll give them our whole life savings and shit if he is kidnapped again and you-"

"Look, calm down for a second. Breathe, no one is kidnapped. Well, I personally don't think anyone would want to kidnap Jisung anyway, he looks like slender man at night," he grimaced at the thought and continued, "and what the fuck do you mean by kidnapped again?"

"That is not the point! What the hell are we going to do?" this time Jaemin sounded more desperate than angry.

Jeno slided his chair closer to the table and grabbed Jaemin's face with delicate fingers.

"Hey, we'll find him okay? He is probably hiding from us because we embarrassed him yesterday," he chuckles with his signature eye smile a little before going on, "don't worry too much, eh? It's not good for your body."

Jaemin looked like that made him remember something and he raised his head from the touch to look at Jeno's face. "By the way Jeno, I-"

"I have an idea!" Jeno shouts just then.

  
"Oh.."

  
"Look! If we go around and interview everybody and put together everything, we'll find whatever the fuck happened last night! And well, also Jisung. Maybe."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay that sounds good." And although Jaemin sounds a bit put off, Jeno doesn't recognize it.

While Jeno decides to take the lead that is Jisung's phone and go to Doyoung and Taeil's room for his first interview, Jaemin just says "I think I'm gonna throw up."

And so they start their little private investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible with longer chapters :)) not everything is really solid yet, so your comments will be truly appreciated!! Thanks everyone <3


	3. Doyoung: The Trouble Begins

When Doyoung woke up, he was as wet as a dog and was shivering crazy. While opening his eyes to the "every single shade of brown" themed hotel room he shared with Taeil, and slowly walked to the bathroom with wobbly legs, he so wished he drank last night. But all of those thoughts disappeared as soon as he opened the door to the bathroom, because hell, Taeil's neck looked like it was about to break in half, resting on the edge of the tub. But he didn't waste much time feeling sorry for him and turned on the tab and directed it straight to Taeil's face,

"GOOD FUCKIN' MORNIN'."

* * *

"He asked you about yesterday you bitch. Get to the point," Taeil said to Doyoung, his voice muffled as the masseuse pressed his neck to the mattress beneath him.

"At least it explains the situation," Doyoung said, sitting on the chair, looking at Jeno.

"So, start with dinner," Jeno said as he looked up from his phone.

"It's not even afternoon yet," Doyoung tried to sound serious but his grin gave him away.

Jeno thought it was too early to give up, "Doyoung hyung..."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Everything started at the dinner anyway," he took a deep breath and took a big sip off of his champagne.

"How are you still drinking?" Jeno looked horrified and impressed at the same time, looking at Doyoung sitting across.

"Oh, I didn't drink yesterday."

Jeno's mouth was agape, "Wait what?" 

Doyoung shrugged and continued, "Yeah, I was one of the sober-buddies."

"Never say sober-buddies ever again," Taeil groaned from the bed.

Jeno looked at him for a split second and then turned to Doyoung, "So you remember everything from last night?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, pretty much."

There was a little pause before Doyoung continued, "At the dinner, me and Taeyong went to the toilet together and-"

"You don't have to give too much detail!" Jeno tried hard to not get his mind bruised like poor Jaemin. He still remembered the empty look behind Jaemin's eyes as he recalled the event. So cold and pained and devaste-

"Okay, we had a talk and came back. We decided to offer everyone to come have a drink at Taeyong and Jaehyun's suite at 21.30 and we ate the rest of our food."

"Okay, so far so good," Jeno tried to come back to the conversation.

"I chatted with Johnny and Ten for a bit and then met Jaehyun's cousins. All thirty or so-"

"He has five cousins tho," Jeno looked up with narrow eyes to see the intention behind the telling of this _horrible lie_.

"Wait. Let me count them. I know Sicheng, Yuta has a crush on him."

"He does?" Jeno said shocked with a hint of amusement.

"Oh, he so does," Doyoung said while sipping his champagne and grinning, then continued, "the oldest one is Kune or something."

"It's Kun." Taeil said, sounding a bit in pain due to the massage.

"Whatever. Then there is the couple. By the way, isn't that incest?" Doyoung sounded genuinely concerned.

Jeno looked horrified and replied, "Hendery is not related to them, oh my god hyung. He is Xiaojun's boyfriend. I think he is a big shot actor in China, by the way."

"Well, that's good to know. Who else was there?"

"The one that Renjun scooped up." Taeil said while getting up from the bed as the masseuse left.

"Ah yeah, Yangyang," Doyoung added thoughtfully.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Jeno said surprised, shifting his gaze between the two of them.

"Well, Renjun would have been really sad if he heard that," Taeil remarked, with fake concern.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Jeno thought this was going to take hours. And he had almost 22 people to interview, in worst case, and probably like two or three if he does his job well. But he decided that the best thing to do was to not rush his interviewees so he can get other information besides where Jisung was, related to the night before. He could always use some dirty and embarrassing photos or stories on his friends to blackmail them. He was thought by the master of it, the holy Lee Donghyuck. With the thought of Donghyuck. Jeno was just about the think what was he up to but his thoughts flew away from his mind with Doyoung talking again. 

Doyoung looked outside the window and quietly muttered "drugs", which wasn't supposed to be audible, but Jeno caught it and quickly returned back to the room. He thought to himself, well, that explains a lot. Renjun was always a bit weird anyway. He was best friends with Donghyuck for fuck's sake, he should have known.

"So Renjun is a drug addict and he drugged Yangyang?" Jeno asked slowly but surely.

Taeil and Doyoung stared at him in silence before starting to laugh like maniacs.

"Oh my god, I knew you were funny but this was way too good," Taeil said in between panting breaths.

"How the fuck does Jaemin put up with you?" Doyoung added, still catching his breath.

Jeno narrowed his eyes and said "because he's in love with me," between his teeth.

And it took awhile for them to calm down after a few rounds of "what was funny about that" and "seriously stop".

"So," Jeno said looking at their now red faces with a tired expression, "about Taeyong's suite at 21.30?"

Doyoung takes a deep breath and starts once again, "that is exactly when everything went bonkers."

However, he doesn't add that it was all because of him.

* * *

When Doyoung went to dinner, the first thing he realized as he sat down next to Taeyong was the shaking of the table.

"Taeyong are you having a spasm or something?" Doyoung tuned to face a stressed Taeyong.

The latter replied without looking at him and whispered between his clenched teeth, "Doyoung get up."

"The fuck did I do?"

Taeyong looked around to table and laughed the most forced and stressed laugh in the history of laughs and got up as he said, "We are going to the toilet with Doyoungie."

Doyoung looked up to Taeyong, "We are?"

And with that, Taeyong yanked Doyoung up to his feet and started to drag him to the toilet. Taeyong looked like he was about to faint at any second and Doyoung was more lost than the math quiz he only got a question mark as a grade. 

"Tae, what is going on? Is it diarrhea?" Doyoung said while trying to keep up with Taeyong who was now practically running to the toilet while clenching on to him.

As they crashed through the toilet door and Taeyong looked around if anyone was there, he said, "I have to tell you something." 

Doyoung didn't know what could be so important that Taeyong couldn't say it in the dining hall but he decided to nod his head to keep Taeyong talking.

"But you have to promise me that you won't interrupt me and listen to everything that I have to say before lashing out and yelling at me that I'm stupid," he said while fidgeting his feet and looking down.

"Yeah, I promise. Just say it."

What Doyoung was expecting was something along the lines of, "I forgot to bring condoms" or "I invited Donghyuck by mistake".

What he got was much longer and much, much worse.

"One day Jaehyun came to me and Mark's place and we were just chilling, you know? Then he asked me if I want to move in with him, but when I tried to say yes, he asked "do you want to get married" at the same time, and it was like I said yes to both of them and," he took a deep breath as his eyes were getting glassy and continued, "he looked so fuckin' happy, I just couldn't say that it was a misunderstanding," as one of the tears dropped from his eyes, "I always thought he was special and this was going to go places. So I just thought, yeah it's a bit early but it was going to happen anyway, so why not now. But now everything is so real and so fast and I'm panicking."

Doyoung didn't know what to say. They stood up in silence for some time until Taeyong raised his head and broke the silence, "Please say something."

"I-"

"And please don't ask if it's because I can't memorize Jaehyun's cousins' names."

Doyoung slowly approached Taeyong and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Taeyong relax as he lay his head on his shoulder. Doyoung lay his own head on top of Taeyong's and talked with a muffled voice as his chin was still resting there.

"I wasn't going to, but would have made sense I guess?"

Taeyong sniffled,"Yeah, he has like sixty of them."

After they stood their in each others' arms, Doyoung realized he still hasn't replied to Taeyong.

"Have you talked to Jaehyun?"

Taeyong stiffened and raised his head from where it was resting. He looked straight at Doyoung with big eyes and said with a stern voice, "You can't tell him. No, never."

"So what are we going to do?" said Doyoung, confused.

"He can't ever know that I want to cancel on him. He will be so god damn sad. No, we can't do that..."

It was that exact moment, that Doyoung's mind made a little excursion to hell and found the super duper idea that brought everything down, and he said, "I got this".

Taeyong looked up half shocked, half I-just-won-the-lottery, "What?"

"I can't tell you what it is, but I think I can fix this."

Taeyong looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Why can't you tell me?"

"General reasons," Doyoung shrugged.

"Does it involve murder in any degrees?"

Doyoung thought for a second, "Not intentionally?"

"Well, ok then," Taeyong shrugged and turned towards the toilet door. As his hand reached for the knob, he abruptly turned back and hugged Doyoung.

Doyoung thought, ok, I need to make this work for him. He didn't want to tell Taeyong because it truly does sound like a bad idea, and Taeyong would surely try to stop him. But you see, it was his only idea, so had to do it no matter what.

As Doyoung drew little circles on his bestfriend's back, he came up with the first step of the plan, "When we go back in there, invite everyone to have a drink at you and Jaehyun's suite."

"Ok," Taeyong said as he sniffled.

And Doyoung's plan was fairly simple. It involved the basic elements of every solution to every problem: 21 young men drinking, manipulation, and last but not least, drugs.

It went something like this:

Step 1. Get everyone drunk

Step 2. But first, spike their drinks

Step 3. Convince Jaehyun to cancel the wedding

Predicted Outcome: The wedding is canceled, no one could be counted responsible because they were all high as fuck, therefore no one gets blamed, _plus_ they have a good time. 

Real Outcome: Jisung is lost, everyone lost all their memories related to last night, their room smells like a public pool, and Mark and Donghyuck probably killed each other sometime at night.

* * *

Doyoung thinks to himself, _wow, that turned to the friar's plan in Romeo and Juliet real quick._

In the end, he avoids telling Jeno that he was the one who spiked the drinks, and matter of fact, who spiked the fuck out of them. All Doyoung wanted was to get everyone high enough to loose strings, not the whole goddamn yarn. So he gave a brief summary of what happened the night before, while ignoring everything involving Taeyong and Jaehyun's wedding, and of course, the part where he practically committed a crime.

And considering the talk he had with Jaehyun right before they fell into the pool, _that_ , proved to be really hard.

In the end, Jeno's notes look something like this:

  * Doyoung came early and helped taeyong with the drinks 21.50
  * He saw a sus lookin package that was emptied towards the end of the night, which he suspects were the drugs
  * Jisung gave Doyoung his phone at the casino and Doyoung never saw him again
  * He went to the strip club with Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Yangyang, Jaehyun, Johnny and Ten hyung around 2.00
  * Talked with Jaehyun and they fell into the pool together (??)
  * When they went back inside, Mark and Hyuck were fighting and the club asked them to gtfo around 4.30



Jeno looked up from his notes, "What were they even fighting about in a strip club?"

Doyoung grimaced with the thought of their endless fight, "A quote from Donghyuck: 'This horny ass bastard brought us to the wrong fucking club! We were supposed to go to the club downtown!'"

Disappointed but not surprised, Jeno looked at Taeil to get confirmation, "Which club did you guys go to hyung?"

Taeil laughed with a gıilty undertone, "Umm, ahaha, so funny story right? We went to the golf club..."

"So you guys thought we meant the golf club when we agreed to go to the club?" Jeno asked with big eyes.

"That's why you are single hyung," Doyoung said while cackling.

Taeil looked at Doyoung with narrowed eyes, "Shut the fuck up bunny," then he turned his gaze to Jeno, "and you must have been in the gay club with Kun then Jeno."

Jeno gave a long sigh, "Oh, thank god. Jaemin probably would have put my head on a stick if he found out that I went to a strip club."

Then he went back to his notes.

  * They went to eat tacos after the club
  * Doyoung grabbed them all and they went back to the hotel
  * He made sure to put everyone to their respective rooms around 6.30, Renjun and Yangyang said they were going to walk outside



"So you just let two drunk and high foreigners go wild outside at night?"

"Exactly."

  * Heard some shouting at around 7.00, then he slept
  * Woke up at around 11.45 due to being too wet to sleep (???)



"Hyung, I really don't want to hear about your erection problems, no offence."

"I was wet from the pool, you pervert," Doyoung snickered.

"Sure, hyung," Jeno looked up from his phone, "Ok, this is it, I guess," he turned to Taeil, "Hyung I will talk with you too later. This room smells too much like chlorine for my liking."

Doyoung rolled his eyes, "get the fuck out then."

Taeil looked like he was waiting for Jeno to get out to say something. He kept opening and closing his mouth and shaking his leg. Jeno thought, well, I should listen to this. There was a little turning corridor that lead to the door of Doyoung and Taeil's room. Jeno said his bye's and "should I call the room service?"s and slowly walked to the corridor. He opened and closed the door without getting out, and waited for his hyungs to take the bait.

After a while, Taeil started to talk with a voice laced with confusion, concern and curiosity.

"What did you mean by drugs, exactly?"

Doyoung sighed, Jeno imagined him putting down the glass, "Hyung, it was me. I was the one who spiked the drinks."

And as Taeil started to shout, Jeno took this chance as a quiet exit and closed the door slowly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a good look at the notes :)) Who do you think will be the next person? And what did Jaehyun tell Doyoung? Stay with me and find out <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a happy vday (fuck capitalism)!!!
> 
> p.s. I might have murdered the English language :D


	4. Sungchan: The Fate of a Love Child

When Sungchan started to regain his consciousness, the first thing he realized was that his left arm was numb. And it wasn't like a tingly numb, it was _numb numb._ Sungchan then looked up towards the bed frame to take a look at why his arm was dangling in the air, unable to move. 

And that was exactly when the voice in his head said, "at that moment, he knew he fucked up."

His left arm was cuffed to the bed frame with a fluffy pink handcuff, and that wasn't even the worst part. The other part of the cuff wasn't holding onto the bed frame, but rather it was twisted through the bars of the frame and was cuffed to another hand. 

Sungchan tried to keep calm and slowly followed the arm with his eyes until his were met with another gaze, and might as well add the naked body. 

Osaki Shotaro was staring at him looking all disheveled, but still with all his glory as he said with his morning voice, "Let me guess, you don't have the key either?"

* * *

After Jeno left Doyoung and Taeil's room with a rush and a mild heart attack, the first thing he saw was someone that could only be described as the love child of Jaehyun and Taeyong.

Tall and slender, the young man that stood in front of him looked at least as shocked as Jeno. After a moment of surprised staring, Jeno slowly opened his mouth and cautiously said, "You aren't real are you? My mind is making you up because I'm in shock. Fuck, I went crazy. Let me guess, my brain named you Jaeyong or something right?"

"Jaeyong" looked even more shocked for a second and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. His mouth was fully agape and at one point a fly flew into his mouth and he started to cough like crazy. Jeno waited for the stranger to calm his lungs down and introduce himself. It was truly going to be in his top three most awkward meetings list, right after number 1: meeting Ten in a sex shop. But we don't talk about that because he already spent enough time trying to forget it.

Standing in the middle of a hotel corridor, watching a weirdly familiar stranger in a coughing fit, Jeno thought well, too much for being kind as he approached the stranger and hit his back with full force. The deer like man shrieked and gasped for air, but he slowly started to breathe normally again after a while.

"Thanks, I guess?" he said as he was still red from all the coughing.

Jeno was still pondering about how life came to this so he didn't even bother engaging in a polite conversation and just came to the point, "Do I know you? You awfully look like-"

"Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung's child? I know. I'm Jaehyun's brother actually, Sungchan." Although he looked calmer, he was still looking around the corridor like something was about the jump him any second.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Jeno asked with a raised brow.

With that Sungchan snapped his head back to Jeno and gave a sheepish smile, "Could we talk somewhere else actually? I'm more like running away from someone."

Jeno shrugged and decided to choose Sungchan as his next interviewee as they slowly walked to the elevator together. As the elevator doors open and Jeno followed Sungchan in, "You remember anything from last night Sungchan?"

The addressed male pressed the floor with the open air bar/cafe and turned to face Jeno, "Not really," he scratched his nape and continued, "I definitely remember how I woke up tho..."

A blush slowly made its way up to Sungchan's face, "I don't know why I'm telling you this but I have to get it off my chest and I trust you with not telling on me to hyung."

Jeno was starting to be really interested. He raised both his eyebrows as the elevator came to their designated floor and they started to walk towards one of the bar tables near the big fountain in the middle of the bar.

"Please, do continue," Jeno said as they took a seat and waved their hands at a waiter.

Sungchan looked up from the menu with big eyes and looked at people walking behind Jeno, after a few seconds he gave out a relaxed sigh and relaxed his shoulders. "I thought I saw Yuta hyung for a second. It was just someone else with a weird anime t-shirt, thank god."

"So, the one you are running away from is Yuta hyung?" Jeno asked as he looked up from his phone, which he opened the notes app once again in.

"Why are you taking notes? That's kinda creepy, you know..." Sungchan said just as Red Velvet's Psycho started to play from the stereos above them.

Jeno chuckled and gave his signature eye smile, "Sorry, I forgot to mention. Jisung is lost and-"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN JISUNG IS LOST?!" Sungchan was now standing up and his face was too close to Jeno for his liking.

"Hey, calm down. Jaehyun might hear, I don't want to be the one that tells him that his little brother is missing," and just as Jeno said that, he realized that Sungchan was Jaehyun's brother too, which also meant that Jisung is also Sungchan's little brother. "Ah shit."

Jeno gained his composure in a matter of seconds and wore a serious gaze all of a sudden. He raised his arm towards Sungchan for him to shake and with a serious tone, said, "If you don't tell Jaehyun hyung about this little Jisung 'issue'," and he really did make quotation marks with his hands, "I won't call Yuta hyung on you and I promise I'll find Jisung, probably sometime during this vacation."

Sungchan looked at Jeno with narrowed eyes as he slowly re-approached his seat, "I probably should have asked this way sooner but, who are you exactly?"

That was the exact moment that Jeno realized Sungchan wasn't the brightest out of the bunch. The deer looking male literally talked with him for a good while and even invited him to go somewhere else without even knowing his name or identity, aside from the fact that they both know his brother and fiancé.

Jeno took a deep breath as he lowered his arm (which was not shaken) and started, "I'm Jeno, Taeyong and his brother Mark's close friend. Jaemin's boyfriend and proud father of three cats. If I was going to describe myself with three adjectives-"

Sungchan rolled his eyes and talked with a calm voice, "Ok, I think that's enough, Mr. Employee Recruitment. So, what are you taking notes for?"

Jeno thought Sungchan was cute. He looked young and he was pretty naive. He tried to go easy with the sarcasm on the younger.

"Me and Jaemin, well mostly me now, are trying to find Jisung, but no one remembers shit and everyone kind of scattered around after we left the casino, so, we decided to interview everyone to piece together the puzzle pieces to find him! And to also learn what the fuck we did last night, just to have blackmail material on others," and he gave _the_ eye smile after he finished.

"And you won't tell anyone these?" Sungchan asked with a curious voice.

"Nope."

With that being said, Sungchan took a deep breath and spitted all his insides in a barely coherent sentence.

"I woke up tied to Shotaro and the bed and neither of us had the keys. Turns out he stole the cuffs from Yuta hyung because he thought _WE_ might use them, and that practically means he likes me too right? Then we had to call Yuta hyung to free us and he looked like he was going to strangle me before Shotaro said something in Japanese to him and god knows what he said. Maybe he said, 'oh no don't kill the love of my life', or maybe he said 'come and take him after I leave'? I have no idea, and I'm too young to die, although one will never be ready for a death by Yuta."

After Sungchan finished rapping and was gasping for breath, Jeno was still looking around the bar to see if there is any no smoking signs. The image of Sungchan in his head was shredded to pieces and he really didn't want to imagine him in pink furry handcuffs (yes, Jeno knew what they looked like). He cursed Jaemin for forcing him to quit smoking.

"How is your handcuff kink going to save your little brother again, Sungchan?" Jeno asked slowly as he sipped his coffee that the waiter just placed on their table.

"I just had to get it out and you were here asking about it, ok? Don't shame me," he snickered and continued, "well, I don't know if they would help but I guess I took some videos throughout last night. I didn't have the courage to watch them yet, but we can check them out, I guess?" he said as he took his phone out from his back pocket and walked next to Jeno.

Jeno prayed every single god out there that it wasn't Sungchan and Shotaro's sex tape and quietly muttered an ok as an answer.

The first video looked like it was taken in a car. Kun was sitting shotgun, looking at his phone calmly while the others on the back, Sungchan (who wasn't in the frame becasue he was the one taking the video), Shotaro, Xiaojun, Hendery and also, to Jeno's surprise, himself and Jaemin. Everyone at the back, aside from Jaemin (who was sitting down and smiling at the camera), was shirtless, standing up and dancing to EXO's Wolf like they were made for it.

Aside from how good Xiaojun's voice is, Jeno noticed two things from this video.

  1. There was an unfamiliar blonde man driving the luxury convertible they were in, which clearly wasn't theirs so must have belonged to the man.
  2. The navigator was shown set to somewhere called "The Cockpit", which Jeno deduced with Taeil's earlier remarks that must be the gay club they went to. He also thought they really must have been out of their minds to let some stranger drive them to a club called "the cockpit".



After the video finished, Sungchan turned to Jeno with awe, "You are a howling god."

"And you and your little boyfriend have a cuff kink,"the latter smirked.

With hearing that, Sungchan didn't waste a second to open up the second video.

The second video was even more chaotic than the first one. It looked like it was taken from a bar stool next to the dancing floor, some kind of upbeat song was playing and the camera was mainly focused on Shotaro, who was dancing like rent was due. After a few seconds of just Shotaro dancing, who seemed to be dancing for the cameraman himself from afar, Jaemin's voice was clearly heard saying, "You took 'take a picture it will last longer' to a whole new level, dude," to which Jeno cackled and Sungchan snickered at.

After a second, a sexy r&b song starts playing on full volume and everyone seems to be having a good time, thinking they are dancing but actually just grinding against each other. As Shotaro stays still for a while to get familiar with the new rhythm, another guy approaches him and Sungchan can be heard saying something like, "Fuck no". Then the video abruptly ends as the cameraman gets up and quite literally runs to the dance floor.

After the video finishes, Jeno slowly turns his gaze towards Sungchan, who is now sitting next to him with the reddest blush on his cheeks.

"So it isn't just about the cuffs now, is it?"

And Sungchan thinks to himself, no, not really, as he returns back to his seat.

* * *

When Sungchan first decided to do a year of college abroad, all that he intended was to spend a year in a college with better dorms. A dorm with no bugs, air-con and a soft mattress was the only thing he was going for. And he thought why not Japan? That sounds safe enough.

Then fate said, naw dawg, not on my watch.

And he quickly found himself falling for the only person he knew there for the first few weeks, and who also happened to be Yuta's _baby_ cousin: Osaki Shotaro.

Shotaro was a dance major that knew very basic Korean, that was all that Sungchan knew about him before meeting with him after Yuta's pestering, ("Let me warn you kiddo, you are going to fall for him and I'm going to cut your balls." "That is not a warning, that'a threat and some kinda foresight." "Whatever you call it kiddo.") and told him to call his cousin for him to give a tour and help him make friends and stuff.

However, Sungchan didn't want to make any friends after the first moment he saw Shotaro. He didn't want to have any friends that would require his very precious attention that he was currently too busy focusing on Shotaro, and he most definitely didn't want to be friends with Shotaro either. However, call it being afraid of getting rejected or being afraid of Yuta, Sungchan never confessed his feeling for the older in the two years that he studied in Japan (yes, he elongated his stay in Japan for some _personal_ reasons) and tried to stay as best friends with him as long as he could. 

Well, until last night.

* * *

As his face was about to go red again with the thoughts of that night, which he almost remembered nothing from, Jeno shook his arm violently and pointed his finger to a blonde man who was standing next to the bar with his sunglasses and glass of whiskey. Jeno whisper-shouted after a second, "Hey! Isn't that the guy that was driving the car in the video?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahh, so that happened. Who do you think is the blond man ?? que suspenseful music
> 
> Thanks for reading and everything <3


	5. The Blonde Stranger: Baby Driver

Jungwoo's alarm rang at 9:25, and the sound of Red Velvet's Attaboy filled the room. Although he had only slept for about three hours, he felt very energetic and excited. He always knew that he was a bit lonely, staying in Vegas his whole life, doing mostly nothing in his dad's hotel, so all the things that have happened last night was all so new to him. It was like rebirth.

As he rised from his bed and went to the bathroom to wash up, he suddenly remembered his plans for the day and a wave of happiness washed over him.

He had a date. 

He, Kim Jungwoo: bleached hair, high-end sunglasses and dangling diamond earrings, had a date with a _real, living being_ today.

Aside from having met in shady circumstances, he really liked that guy and was eager to have breakfast with him. At the open buffet. _Yes_ , they had agreed to have breakfast at the open buffet in Jungwoo's dad's hotel for their first date. And they say romance is dead, _tsk_.

You see, Jungwoo hasn't been on any dates if you don't count that one time he stepped on them in Dubai. However, he does know how to be a real gentleman. That is why he is going to dress up and go and pick up his date from room 1309, where he is staying. 

Jungwoo decided to go with a white look today. He put on his silky and flowy white shirt and white suit pants, checked through his endless amount of accesories and finally settled on a few golden rings and earrings. He put on his white shoes and got out of his suite with a big grin, slowly but surely walking towards his date's room.

With every step, he felt his heart beat a little faster and the memories from yesterday started to flash in his mind. 

Hanging out with _him,_ singing songs they don't know the lyrics to, dangling their feet in the little pond while talking about anything and everything but mostly trying to stop people from killing each other with golf clubs; it was all so magical.

He knocked on the door in a soft, Jungwoo way and fidgetted on his feet as he waited for the door to open and reveal his date.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door was opened with an uncontrolled force and there stood his date, looking like he was just woken up from hyperventilating. 

They looked at each other with wide eyes until the date said with his groany morning voice, "I died didn't I?"

"What?" Jungwoo was no social butterfly, but he knew this wasn't some kind of trendy greeting.

"You are an angel right? You saw what happened last night and decided it was time for me to come back," the guy sighed and continued, "I'm so sorry. It won't ever happen again. Thank you for blessing my eyes with your presence angel, but please don't take me with you. I don't want to die yet," and he bowed almost to the floor after he finished.

And the fact that Jungwoo only chuckled at that and didn't immediately fled the scene proved that he was either also as hangover as the man in front of him or he was just too single and couldn't miss this opportunity. 

Jungwoo grinned a little as he leaned towards the door and hovered closer to the other man, who seemed to be wide awake now, with a seductive voice, Jungwoo said, "You think I would let go the fact that you forgot about our date if you call me angel?"

You gotta give it to him, he was good at this for a first time.

The man's eyes got wide with surprise and he blushed a little before talking with a croaky voice, "Well, I-"

"I'm Jungwoo, you are Yukhei. We are having a date in," he checked his Rolex, "exactly fifteen minutes, downstairs," and with that, he left.

Yukhei has never moved that fast in his life.

* * *

Jeno looks back to Sungchan, who is still sitting, showing him a thumbs up and a cheeky grin to encourage Jeno while he approaches the blonde stranger. Jeno sighs and thinks he should charge Jisung for this when he finds him, he can use the money to move halfway across the world and never see anyone in this goddamn hotel ever again. He really needs a vacation from this vacation.

As Jeno was almost next to the the blonde stranger, he turns around to face Jeno with a welcoming smile and waves his hand cutely, "Hey Jeno! Didn't think you'd be able to wake up before afternoon today."

Jeno narrowed his eyes in confusion and opened his mouth to respond but couldn't find anything to say. He was going between 'how do you know me?" and 'I usually top" when Jungwoo took things in his hands and put his arm on Jeno's shoulder in an understanding way.

"You probably don't remember who I am. I'm Jungwoo. Drove you and your friends to a club last night," Jungwoo looked around the bar and quickly recognized Sungchan, "Oh, hey Sungchan!"

The said mail looked up from the menu he was currently acting like was the most interesting thing in the world and waved his hand warily as he popped a nervous smile.

Jungwoo turned back to Jeno, "he doesn't remember either, does he?" as he sighed.

Jeno gave him his trademarked eye smile and shook his head as no.

The older called a waiter and asked two glasses of water as Jeno turned back to him from his phone to run the drill once again.

"So, have you met someone called Jisung last night? Slim kid, kinda looks like slender man, arms too long to be considered normal. Does it ring any bells?"

Jungwoo scrunched his brows, "Do you have a picture of him?"

Jeno quickly switched to the photos app and showed him a picture of Jisung trying to fit three popsicles into his mouth.

Jungwoo made a little, _huh_ , sound and said, "Well, that's kinda impressive but I don't think I ever saw him last night."

Jeno took a sip of his water, which tasted something rich, something like, well Jeno didn't know what rich people drank their water with but this was surely full of it.

"Hyung, where did we meet exactly?"

"Umm, I think it was in front of the main entrance. I was just going to have a night stroll and you guys were there, waiting for a taxi. Then one of your friends, Kun, was it? Asked me to drop you guys off at the club. He didn't specify which club, he just said club. So I drove you guys to the nearest one, The Cockpit."

Jeno stayed silent for a minute. He had went to a gay club called The Cockpit. The fucking Cockpit. That was so goddamn cool.

Jungwoo shrugged, "No it's not really."

Fuck, he said that out loud, "Whatever. So you drove us there and left right after?"

Jungwoo looked back to Sungchan and pointed at him, "Well, I talked with that guy over there for a while in front of the club."

The younger sighed, "Let me guess, he ranted about his undying crush to Shotaro."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. He literally confessed his love to me and then said it was ok if I didn't want to be friends with him anymore. He was looking at the floor the whole time, probably thought I was him," he sighed, "I should have known when he started talking Japanese," he shrugged and sipped his water extraordinaire. 

Jeno was grinning so hard that Jungwoo was starting to get scared, "Hey, are you ok?"

The said male chuckled, "Yeah, I just have so many blackmail material on him right now that I started to get lost on the ethic scale of things. I met the guy yesterday, it's a shame at this point."

Jungwoo was scared for real at this point but he had two undercover bodyguards sitting at a nearby table so he just let it go, "Oh, ok."

Jeno wrote something down on his notes, which Jungwoo assumed was labeled something like 'dirty laundry', and then looked back up, "So what happened then?"

"I left you guys after Sungchanie here confessed, and then went to the golf club."

Jeno raised a brow, it couldn't be just a coincidence that one of the groups went to the golf club too, right?

"Why would you go to play golf at so late Jungwoo hyung? It won't even be open."

Jungwoo chuckled, "Oh, I didn't go there to play golf. My family owns the club, you see. So I sometimes go there at night to have a stroll or something, to lay on the grass."

"So you went to lay on grass and then came back and slept?" Jeno said with a voice filled with doubt.

Jungwoo took a deep breath, "I actually saw a few guys banging on the door and they seemed fun so I let them inside and we hung out," he shrugged.

Oh, but Jeno was buying none of it. He quickly saw Jungwoo's red ears and decided to poke around the subject.

"Were these guys, by any chance, looked as fucked up as we were and included someone called Taeil?"

Jungwoo's eyes were wide, "You know them?"

Jeno gave out a tired sigh, "Unfortunately," he took a deep breath and continued, "So how did they embarrass themselves?"

Jungwoo theatrically shook his had side to side, "No, they were quiet fun! We raced around with the golf carts and watched the stars and stuff. Well, the Japanese guy started to be really aggressive at some point and almost threw the golf club at Taeil's face and tried to challenge every living thing to a sword battle, but still, I had a lot of fun with Luca- I mean, with everyone."

He scratched his nape, the blush on his cheeks slowly fading, "I also won the mini golf competition, so was a good night, I guess?" and he cracked a crooked smile.

"You know, winning a mini golf game against high and drunk strangers and a goddamn grandpa isn't all that impressive," he grinned as he continued, "having one hell of a night with a hottie like Lucas is."

"Wha-"

"C'mon now."

* * *

To be honest, Jungwoo was pretty drunk last night too. But living in Vegas for all his life gave him the ability to drink anything like it's water and even if he got drunk, he could make a hangover his bitch. And that was on being the baddest bitch on the block, or the hotel. Whatever.

When he stopped his sports car in front of the golf club, like he does every time he comes here, he didn't expect to find five loud ass drunk men playing tag in front of the fences next to the locked staff door.

As the game went on and Jungwoo slowly approached the door with careful steps to not be noticed (or tagged), one of the guys, who looked like the calmest one, abruptly turned towards him and waved as he started to walk in the same direction.

"Hey, I'm Taeil, and these are my friends. Can you bring us in with you? Promise we won't be of any trouble," and he sheepishly smiled.

Jungwoo liked this guy. He seemed like an uncle that wasn't an uncle yet. He could be a full-time uncle or something if he wanted to. So he decided to let them in, for the sake of the uncle guy, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Taeil beamed at that and called for his friends, "Yuta, Sicheng stop the sexual tension and come here! Renjun, Yukhei, Yangyang c'mon now!"

As everyone gathered around the door and Jungwoo slowly let them in, his eyes met with the last person that was going through the door. Jungwoo didn't know if it was the alcohol or just being horny but _damn,_ he was looking good _._

The other guys were a little ahead of them and they seemed to be walking next to each other now. The laughs and shouts of the others slowly disappearing off in the distance and the moist air of the night bringing them closer in, he staid, "I'm Jungwoo, by the way."

The stranger seemed to be shooken up from his daze and slowly turned to face Jungwoo as they kept on walking, "Oh, I'm Lucas." Then he stopped walking and shortly Jungwoo turned around to see why the other has stopped.

Lucas opened up his mouth but didn't say anything for a moment, then he said, "I think I'm in love with you, shawty."

The shawty part was pretty inaudible but it made Jungwoo laugh so hard that Renjun came to check up on them after a while.

And you know what they say, after you use the word shawty unironically, affection blooms like a weed in a forgotten flower pot, or something like that.

So, with that being said and all the tension disappearing in an instant, they talked all night about anything and everything.

Jungwoo told Lucas about his family and his lonely life at the hotel and Lucas told him all his embarrassing stories ranging from walking around with ripped pants for a whole week in 7th grade without realizing it to accidentally connecting his phone to the lecture hall stereos while watching tiktok in class. 

At some point, there was just the sound of the cicadas and the stars above surrounding them. They went to dangle their feets in one of the artificial ponds in the golf course. It was full of golf balls but it didn't really matter. 

Lucas turned to face him from where he was looking at the water and said with big eyes, "Yukhei."

"My name is Jungwoo?"

"No, no! My real name is Yukhei. I just use Lucas for convenience. You should call me Yukhei," he blushed a little.

Jungwoo looked at their hands, which have somehow got intertwined along the conversation and gave the most soft 'ok'.

Then every tiny bit of romance was destroyed as Yangyang pushed Yukhei into the pond.

* * *

"Have I mentioned that we got tattoos?" Jungwoo said as fast as he can.

Jeno sighed and glanced at the bar, "I know you are just saying this now to change the topic, but it's working. What did you get?"

Jungwoo took out his phone and showed him a picture with all of them next to each other with the same tattoo.

Now, there is no easy way to tell what it is, where it is and what it is for. So, we'll go the hard way.

First of all, it's on their back thighs. There is no way to explain that, so Jeno doesn't ask at all.

It's little and it is just a few letters. Which should have been better than most things, but the problem is that it just reads 'ylsyttyr'.

Jeno looked at the photo for at least a good ten minutes before his brain started to evolve just to understand what was going on.

"You and Taeil hyung were not high and aside from not stopping them, you guys agreed to get it too?" he asked half impressed, half how-did-I-end-up-here.

"It's for our initials you know? And it was funny. A bit sentimental too, if you look into it."

"I really don't want to look into it."

They could have gotten anything. Anything. And they got their initials in probably the most random sequence. Also, aside from getting the worst tattoo ever on the weirdest place, Jeno thought something must be really wrong for Jungwoo to get five random guys' initials tattooed. The man in front of him looked decent enough with his all white apparel and elegant perfume. Things didn't add up.

As Jeno was opening his mouth to ask Jungwoo something along the lines of 'which fucking planet did you come from?', his phone started to ring and the sound of Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen playing on full volume got them a few nasty looks.

Jeno saw the caller ID and hoped that it wasn't an endless rant about the other's infamous ex again.

With a tired voice, he answered, "Yes?"

The voice on the other end was panicked and a bit angry, "Jeno you have to come to my room. Like, right now."

Jeno gave out a tired sigh, "I can't help you bury Donghyuck's body."

He almost expected a 'why not'. Oh, but he definitely didn't expect the next thing that was about to come.

"But you can help me divorce him, can't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm having too much fun with the chapter names and Red Velvet song references. Thanks for reading and everything in between. Now, don't act so shocked. You can't really write a hangover au without an accidental marriage in Vegas, can you? 
> 
> p.s. Call Me Maybe is actually my ringtone.


	6. Mark: Going to Church

Mark had not woken up next to someone in almost two months now, and especially not Donghyuck. They almost never saw each other in the last months and although Mark had grew a bit of a hatred for his ex, considering the way they broke up, he still has to admitted to himself that he missed the other.

That's why even after being awake for almost an hour, he didn't dare to move an inch. That would mean he would lose the touch, the warmth, and the familiar shape of Donghyuck's body. As these thoughts came to his mind like a flood, he instinctively tightened his arms around the younger. He wanted to keep holding the orange haired until he wakes up. Until everything goes back to normal and they continue to either ignore or shout at each other. 

"I know you're awake, you bastard."

And so much for having a nice time with Donghyuck.

"That means you are awake too," Mark replied as he untangled himself from Donghyuck and turned to the other side of the bed.

Donghyuck slowly got up from the bed and yawned, stretching his hands towards the sky,"Whatever, get the fuck out," and he kept walking towards the toilet.

  
Mark sighed and palmed his forehead, "It's my room..."

Donghyuck returned from the toilet with a toothbrush in his mouth and eyes filled with rage, "So you took advantage of me being drunk and coerced me into coming to your room? Is that what you are trying to say now?" he said as he raised his eyebrows and continued to brush his teeth over aggressively. 

Mark looked at the sky, asking for help, "Donghyuck, it's way too early for this and I have the worst headache, so keep it down. I don't even remember what happened last night. Do you?"

Donghyuck shrugged as no but continued to dig daggers to Mark's skull with his glare.

  
Mark just sighed again and tried to comb his hair back with his hand, but his hair got caught up to his ring. He thought to himself, I never wear rings tho, and checked it up. It was an elegant silver ring with a dark green stone on the middle. It looked like a... oh no.

  
Mark got up from the bed in a second and ran towards the toilet, "Donghyuck, show me your hands."

Donghyuck spitted the toothpaste into the sink and looked at Mark through the mirror,"Why the fuck would I do that, creep?"

  
Mark groaned and held the bridge of his nose, "Just show me your fucking hand."

  
Donghyuck put the toothbrush back to the cup and quietly muttered, "Ok, geez."

  
He held both his hands up in the air and after he saw the exact same ring on Donghyuck's finger, he didn't even question the latter using his toothbrush. 

* * *

"So who is up for a threesome?" is the first thing that Jeno says as he enters Mark's room.

He personally thought that it was really funny and it eased the tension in the air but the pillows that landed on his face told him otherwise.

"Geez. You guys lost your sense of humor like we lost Jisung, _tsk_."

"We lost wha-"

Jeno sighed and as every person who was telling same story for the fifth time over again, he basically rapped it and Mark seemed to get what's going on and started beatboxing.

"Jisung is lost but we are going to find him with Jaemin. We are currently investigating around and talking with everyone to get the story straight. Well as straight as it can be with us. So, not much," and he took a deep breath.

Mark stopped beatboxing and Donghyuck looked confused for a second but they both were too busy stressing over their little marriage problem to be thinking about Jisung.

Donghyuck cleared his throat and spoke up, "So, can you divorce us or what?"

As they both looked at Jeno with hopeful eyes, Jeno said, "You both know that I dropped out of grad school, right? I'm not even a lawyer. And even if I was a lawyer, I wouldn't be able to divorce your flat asses."

Donghyuck looked even more panicked and angry, "But can you help us? At least help me sue him."

"What the fuck will you sue me for?" Mark said confused.

"For ever daring to talk to me again, first of all. Then maybe for forcing me to-"

Jeno baksu-ed his hands loudly to get both their attention, "Ok, let's not fight on your honeymoon," after everyone fell silent, he continued, "isn't one of Jaehyun's cousins a lawyer?"

Mark's eyes sparked with hoped, "Oh shit, right! Sicheng hyung is a lawyer!"

Mark quickly took action and dialed the Chinese's number while Jeno awkwardly stared at the room to avoid Donghyuck's glare.

After the two broke up, Donghyuck became distant to all of his friends who thought Mark wasn't at fault. Their friend group consisting of Donghyuck, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and occasionally Jisung; was quietly divided into two. Renjun choosing Donghyuck and the others being on Mark's side, except Jaemin who seemed to stay far away from the topic as possible.

Jeno had only listened to Mark's side and so far he really couldn't understand why Donghyuck was the one being angry. He looked at the walls and thought to himself, hmm what an interesting shade of brown. It was better than having to acknowledge Donghyuck's piercing gaze.

"Ok, he says we should look around for places nearby that might have married us," Mark said and broke the tension in the air.

After a call to Jungwoo, which Jeno had somehow gotten to save the phone number as 'hot taxi driver jungwoo', they learn that there is a sketchy church nearby (yes, churches can be sketchy) and Jungwoo even offers to drive them there. Jeno once again understood why he chose the name for his caller ID. They call Sicheng again to give him the address and they agree to meet up at the church.

The ride is quiet as Donghyuck refused to ride with them because he says Mark reminds him of a wet sock or something like that. Jeno took this as a chance to interrogate Mark about Jisung's disappearance. 

Jeno cleared his throat and looked at Mark, who was sitting next to him on the backseat because Jungwoo didn't let them sit on the front, claiming 'his daddy would be angry'. Jeno didn't even question what the fuck that meant. 

"So Mark, when was the last time you saw Jisung?"

Mark thought hard for a second, then abruptly jumped and said, "At the bathroom of Taeyong and Jaehyun hyung's suite!"

"Dude what the fuck. Are you serious? Jisung?" Jeno said with wide eyes.

"Oh my god Jeno, why is your mind always in the gutter? Ew," he shook his head aggressively to erase the image of himself and Jisung in the toilet doing god knows what.

After his head started to hurt, he stopped and continued, "He and Jaehyun hyung were talking in the bathroom and I didn't check if it was full or not and just barged in."

Jungwoo added with curiosity, "Sorry to interrupt but how do you even remember yesterday so clearly Mark?"

Mark looked at Jeno and mouthed, "Who is he?"

Jungwoo seemed understand his confusion and said, "I'm Jungwoo. I met a lot of your friends yesterday."

Mark raised his eyebrows with a pleasant surprise, "Oh, did they say anything nice about me?"

Jungwoo didn't wait a second to reply, "One of them cursed you out like you killed his puppy or something. Not a good first impression."

"Was that person either tan and orange haired or short and had the greatest mullet ever?"

"Yeah, it was the mullet one."

"Fucking Renjun."

With that being said, they arrived at the comically stereotypical church and were greeted by a fuming Donghyuck, who is sitting next to Sicheng on a bench.

"We arrived a bit earlier than you guys and checked out if you guys were ever here yesterday. They said you guys were barely standing up so they refused to marry you guys, but they sold you the rings anyway. So much for religion and ethics, I guess," Sicheng shrugged and continued much to Donghyuck's dismay, "they also mentioned that this angry teenager over here almost broke one of their windows when they refuse to marry you guys officially. So they made a fake certificate to calm him down," he smiled sheepishly at that but stopped after he saw how red Donghyuck was.

Sicheng slowly got up from the bench, "Sorry to have brought you guys up here for nothing, but I kinda have to ask you guys for something in return."

Jungwoo dived right in, "You can send me to receipt."

Sicheng looked like he just saw that Jungwoo was there too and looked at Jeno for an explanation.

As Jeno was opening his mouth, Jungwoo seemed to have caught up once again, "Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo," and he reached to Sicheng's hand to shake it.

Jeno didn't know if he should be impressed with how Jungwoo seemed to be adapting to every person or if he should be offended that he chose not to shake his hand like he did to Sicheng. But he quickly got reminded of the fact that Jungwoo saw him dancing and singing to Britney Spears shirtless by his conscience. 

Sicheng looks impressed and once again shifted his gaze to Donghyuck and Mark, who looked like two kids ignoring each other after a fight, "No, I don't want money. I just want you guys to talk to each other."

Donhyuck looked at Mark for a minute, looking like he was either going to cry or kill all of Mark's family but not him, just to get revenge. 

"What will I talk with that cheater?" he tried to spit out, but it all sounded a bit choked up.

As Mark looked at him with eyes filled with shock, Sicheng motioned the other guys to follow him farther away from the bench.

* * *

Mark had come home late at night, right after his match ended. He was particularly happy with his performance and was proud to carry the prize money in his old sports bag which he always carried with him to the little bars he went to.

You see, Mark had a secret. Not a bad one, but one that he didn't know what to do with.

It all started with Taeyong telling him about a rap battle in one of the bars downtown, and here he was, secretly going to underground rap battles a few times a week, sometimes even returning with a little prize money or a cheap trophy. And he loved it. He loved every second of it.

But here is the problem, he didn't know if his friends would love it as much as he did. Mark was afraid of them saying that it's a childish thing or it was cringy or something. His friends weren't the type to be judgeful or demeaning, but he really cared about their opinions and he didn't know what he would do if they didn't approve. After keeping it a secret for so long and even starting to make a name for himself in the scene, he got even more attached to it and eventually got even more afraid, so he always postponed the idea of spilling his little secret. 

Mark was almost an hour late than he promised Donghyuck, because he never thought he would get to play the final round, so here he was trying to open the door as quietly as he can to not annoy the younger even more.

He slowly twisted the keys and opened the door, which revealed a Donghyuck with a stiff back, puffy eyes and a frown tattooed on his face.

The younger didn't even bother looking at him and talked with a cold and tired voice, "Where were you?"

Mark took a deep breath, "Sorry baby, I know I'm late," he put his bag down, but got concerned after he saw the orange haired's face, "How was yo-"

Donghyuck abruptly faced Mark and talked with so much spite, "Just spit it out."

Mark raised his eyebrows, but he was still worried about the other, "What does that supposed to mean?" he added softly, "What's going on with you?"

Donghyuck got up from the couch aggressively, walked over to Mark and pointed his index finger at his chest while talking, "No, what's going on with _you?"_ He looked up at the ceiling to stop his tears from dropping, _"_ Coming home late three days a week, smelling like alcohol and sweat, tired but looking all happy and shit. Do you think I'm dumb?"

Mark took a deep breath and looked at the sky, asking for help, "Look, I was going to tell you-"

"How the fuck were you going to tell me? What the fuck were you going to say, you bastard?" Donghyuck was red with anger at this point but his eyes were getting increasingly watery.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and talked with a soft voice, "Donghyuck, I'm genuinely sorry for keeping it from you, but why is this upsetting you so much?"

Donghyuck looked lost for words. His mouth was agape like he heard the most outrageous thing, "Oh my god."

Mark tried to reach out and touch the younger's arm but the latter was quick to slap his hand with full force and give him a furious glare.

"Get the fuck out," he gritted from his teeth.

Mark was so lost about what was happening. He had never seen the younger like this.

"Are you serious?"

Tears were finally spilling from Donghyuck's eyes, "Mark, get the fuck out or I'm literally going to call Johnny hyung," he said while trying to breathe.

Mark tried to reach out again, "Donghyuck ple-"

The younger didn't even waste a second, "No, we are done."

Donghyuck fastly made his way back to their room down the hallway, "Come get your stuff tomorrow," he shouted through his sobs.

And that was it.

* * *

As Jeno, Jungwoo and Sicheng made their way towards the car park, Jungwoo said that he had to go to the golf club for something, and that resulted in Jeno sliding onto the shotgun seat of Sicheng's car.

Jeno felt something under him as he tried to get comfortable on the seat, shoved his hand up there and took out a black pouch from underneath him.

It looked like...

It looked exactly like the pouch that Doyoung had said he saw at Taeyong's that night.

Jeno slowly turned his gaze to Sicheng, who was looking at Jeno in _a way_.

Mr.Eye Smile felt just like the pizza delivery guy as Red Velvet's Peek-A-Boo started playing on the radio that seemed to turn on out of nowhere.

_"Peek-a-boo! It’s strange, you’re different_

_I stop this game and I look at you again_

_I’m not afraid, because I just felt_

_That a new story will begin_ _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this turned way more sadder than I intended... Sorry I guess hehe. Will Sicheng leave him in a ditch? We'll see...
> 
> p.s. I really cannot stop with Red Velvet song camoes at this point, so try to guess which one will be mentioned in the next chapter tehee.


	7. Sicheng: The Professional

Sicheng woke up with the sound of his hotel room's door opening. A second later, a panicked stranger was standing in the middle of his room, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know where Jisung is?" the stranger said with a static voice.

Sicheng furrowed his brows in confusion, "Who are you and how did you get into my room?"

"The name is Jaemin and I got the card from cleaning staff."

"Should I ask how?" 

"That would make you an accomplice," the other grinned as he answered.

Sicheng raised his eyebrow in both amusement and curiosity and answered, "No, I haven't seen Jisung."

Jaemin kept looking around frantically anyway, but stopped in his tracks once he saw that the balcony door was open behind the curtain and wind was rushing in inside.

The younger turned to Sicheng and looked at him with a serious gaze, "Why is your balcony door open?"

Sicheng didn't even realize that it was open until now, "I don't know?"

Jaemin shifted his gaze and slowly walked towards the open door, pulling the curtain to see outside.

There stood Nakamoto Yuta, with no clothes whatsoever and a cigarette in his hand, waving at them with a blinding smile.

* * *

Jeno and Sicheng stared at each other until the song ended without uttering a single word, until Jeno said, "are we gonna kiss right now?"

In his defence, he thought it would lessen the chances of him ending up in a ditch and turn that into an eye roll and maybe a little playful slap.

Sicheng acted like he didn't even hear that but he started the car anyway and soon they were on the road back to the hotel.

"are you going to sue me for tax fraud if I ask questions?"

"Depends on the questions."

Jeno thought hard for a second, "Test question: how is Yuta hyung?"

Sicheng looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You are a bold one."

The younger gulped audibly and shifted his gaze to the road, "Were there other ones before me?"

Sicheng rolled his eyes and responded with a tired, "It wasn't me."

As Jeno was about to respond, saying that it was Doyoung hyung, that he knows, Sicheng says something else.

"It was Taeyong hyung."

* * *

Sicheng had been working nonstop for the last few years and after winning a major case for the firm he works in, he thought getting a leave for two weeks and going to Korea to visit his relatives for a change would be a good idea. He had been staying with Jaehyun for the past few days, and was planning on doing so for the next week and a half.

They were sitting in Jaehyun's living room couch, watching The Suits when Jaehyun said, "I have a friend who needs a lawyer. It's about some customer suing them for a lost ring or something?"

Sicheng stopped watching the film and turned to look at his cousin, "A lost what?"

Jaehyun paused the show and shifted on the couch to talk more comfortably.

"Apparently, the customer gave the wedding ring to the waiter and asked them to put it in the dessert or something. Then the dessert came, but the ring wasn't there. They asked where it was and they told them that they did put it in the dessert and she probably ate it. Then there was a whole fight and shit."

Sicheng raised his eyebrows, "Between the man and his partner?"

"No, Yuta beat the shit out of the customer," Jaehyun shrugged.

Sicheng was confused, "Who is Yuta?"

"Oh, he is my friend. He owns the restaurant."

"Why did he do that for?" Sicheng said half curious half judging.

"Well, they were being mean to the waiter and blaming him and stuff so Yuta got angry. Since I have to go to work today and you are a lawyer that has nothing to do, why don't you go help him out?"

Sicheng grimaced at the idea of working on his vacation, "I really don't want to do your aggressive friend's dirty laundry."

Jaehyun smirked at him, "Oh, you will tho."

Sicheng was beyond curious at this point, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," the younger said at last with a knowing voice.

And he really was about to see.

The next day, Sicheng went to the restaurant named 'Second Husband' after he got changed into his suit, which he only brought because of habit. A habit of not daring to leave expensive clothing alone in the same house with Yangyang. He still remembers what happened to his Gucci sweatshirt. Goddamn, never again.

The restaurant was very chique and expensive, in contrast to its name. Although it's closed because it's a Monday, there were a lot of people inside, looking like they are having a meeting. A petite looking figure was standing in front of the long table which seemed to be accomodating around 20 waiters and kitchen staff, and a man who was rocking an early 2000s emo look down to its core.

Sicheng didn't know if he should just enter or keep watching them from the glass exterior and kept watching the standing figure shout at his sitting colleagues. 

"Hey, are you gonna go in, or just keep blocking the door?" 

Sicheng turned to his left and was met with a blonde semi-giant, pointing towards the door.

He decided that this was a sign and he should just go in already and pushed the heavy glass door to enter the lavish restaurant.

The moment he entered and the semi-giant followed him inside, every single person in the restaurant turned to face them. The petite man seemed to be thorn between running up towards them and killing everyone in the room, the emo dude was just checking Sicheng out shamelessly, some of the staff was glad that the shouting had stopped and others were just looking with curiosity.

Sicheng could literally hear the emo guy lick his lips, that's how hot it was. I mean, quiet.

"Hello. Jaehyun said you guys need a lawyer," Sicheng said with his best business voice as he kept looking at different faces.

'Emo guy' seemed to have had enough of eating Sicheng with his eyes, he stood up abruptly and walked towards the Chinese with a huge grin as he said, "Why don't we talk in the kitchen and Ten can continue shouting at innocent people," he looked back at the table before looking at the semi-giant, who was still standing next to Sicheng, "Hey Johnny! Came to watch your boyfriend be aggressive? Is it a kink or something?" he snickered and started to walk towards the kitchen, leaving everyone in either pure shock or slight amusement with a sprinkle of who-are-we-working-for.

Sicheng followed him with big steps but hanging his head down to ignore the second hand embarrassment hanging in the air.

When they both got in the kitchen, everything happened so fast that Sicheng didn't even know how it started.

He was thinking about how to start his speech one moment and a second later, he was sitting on the counter, panting Chinese curse words against the other's hair as the latter almost ripped his shirt open. 

And that's how Sicheng met Yuta.

Soon, their 'work related" meetings became a nightly (or morning-ly, or anytime of the day-ly) routine, and it continued to be so until Sicheng left to go back home, much to Yuta's dismay.

It was clearly evident that Yuta was growing too attached to him and Sicheng didn't know what to feel about it.

Yuta's carelessly done nail polish, his oddly sexual jokes and the way his lips made Sicheng feel, especially the way Yuta's lips made him feel, grew on Sicheng too.

But he had to go back home, to his shared house with his brother Yangyang, to his well paying job, to his normal self with a mind that didn't constantly replay Yuta accidently saying Japanese words of endearment to him in bed.

On their last night together, both of them felt the tension in the air, filled with unasked questions and a bit of sadness.

Yuta turned to lay on his right side to face Sicheng and said, "do you really have to go tomorrow?"

Sicheng didn't dare look at the other's face when he answered, "yes, I kind of do."

The Japanese didn't reply and just drew circles on Sicheng's side with his fingers.

After a moment of silence, Sicheng decided to speak up.

"Yuta?"

The addressed male didn't reply for a while and silence overtook again.

"Yeah?"

Sicheng gulped, "Will you wait for me?"

Yuta turned back to lay on his back, "Might."

This time, Sicheng turned to look at him, "You shouldn't"

"I know," he sighed.

Silence took over the room once again and Sicheng was getting more and more anxious with every passing second.

"So this is it?" Yuta said with a weak voice, almost whispered.

Sicheng turned his gaze away from the other and replied, "It will be hard for both of us. You know, distance.. and stuff."

Yuta seemed to be triggered by that answer and abruptly sat up on the bed and hovered over the other, "We can-"

Against all of the voices in his head and the pang in his heart, Sicheng just responded with a "Yuta, let's not do this."

* * *

Jeno was beyond lost. He felt like he dug a hole in Minecraft at night and now he couldn't find which way was up or down, he just kept digging.

"What did he say when he gave it to you? 'I drugged us all and I don't need the pouch anymore, you can have it'?"

The Chinese shrugged as he kept on driving, "No, he didn't give it to me actually, Jaehyun did."

Jeno wasn't even on the right map now, "Did he tell you that it's Taeyong's?

"He just told me that it wasn't his," he sighed, "I thought he was trying to protect Taeyong hyung."

"I mean, no one will do anything if they find out, probably aside from Donghyuck and Mark, they might attempt ."

"I don't think they will?"

"Yeah, Mark is too much of a wuss for that"

"Yeah, right," Sicheng rolled his eyes.

Silence engulfed them for a second. That seemed to be something that came with having a conversation with Sicheng.

Jeno cleared his throat, "So...What did he give it to you for?"

"Just to hold onto it for awhile," Sicheng shrugged as he stopped the car on a red light.

"To keep it out of sight?" Jeno raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess."

Jeno could clearly see that Sicheng was well off, he could probably get away with killing Jeno. The younger decided to enjoy his last seconds sitting on Sicheng's car's comfortable leather seats. Then he remembers about Jisung and the little issue of him being lost and stuff, "By the way, have you seen Jisung?"

"Nope," with a popped p, "Jaemin asked the same question."

"Oh yeah, we are looking around for him together. When did you last see him?"

"Umm. At the casino maybe? I'm not really sure."

"Did he call you or anything else like that?," Jeno continued.

Not really. But I think I heard his voice at breakfast," Sicheng responded with his voice going higher with every second.

Jeno started to get hopeful, "Did you look for him?"

Sicheng just responded with, "No."

Jeno looked at him with blown eyes, "Why didn't you?"

"Why would I?" the Chinese said like what Jeno asked was the most stupid thing ever.

"Yeah, you got a point," Jeno shrugged, "What was he saying then?"

Sicheng tried hard to remember for a second, "Something about the bacon being great?"

"Fuck! I couldn't find the bacon."

Now Jeno became aware of how hungry he got between talking with all the lunatics Jaehyun and Taeyong invited to Vegas.

"It really was amazing," Sicheng said.

Jeno groaned, "Shut up, don't wanna hear about it!"

With that being said, the car came to a halt as they reached the hotel. They got out and Sicheng threw the keys to the valet without looking and kept on walking towards the grand entrance.

Jeno stared at him with awe, "You totally are Yuta hyung's type."

Sicheng didn't look back at him when he answered, "Yeah I know, he tells me."

They stopped in front of a watch shop inside of the hotel and looked through the window at the luxurious watches, standing next to a petite figure.

Since the watches are far out of Jeno's budget, he focused on Sicheng instead, "How do you even exist?" he asked the Chinese.

"Oh believe me, I question that every day too," said the man standing next to them, as he kept looking at his own reflection at the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this character of Sicheng fits him perfectly. My man expensive. Also, he isn't a murderer, so that's great. Who do you think is the next person? 
> 
> We'll see ;)
> 
> Thanks for everything as alwayssss xoxoxooxo


	8. Ten: nine, eight, seven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...what did I create...

Ten woke up in the place where he feels the most confident, the kitchen. To be more precise, on the cold floors of the hotel's kitchen, where he sure as hell isn't allowed in. 

The coldness was sharp and his butt was hurting from his weird laying position. When he glances down at his body to get a better sense of what's happening, and how the fuck he got there, he sees something _very_ significant, to put it. Or rather, the lack of it. There were no clothes in sight. None. But he wasn't naked either.

Because he was covered in food.

Chips, guacamole, whipping cream and chocolate chips (and how in the hell did he manage to get these??). It was an interesting taste menu for sure.

Although Ten was pretty shocked with his surroundings and also wanted lay there for the rest of his life and maybe grab one of the knives on the counter to end his miserable life, he thought better of it and decided to search for his phone. He got up to look at where he lay, scattering chips everywhere. His phone was on the floor, next to the refrigerator near the entrance of the big, industrial kitchen. As he bent down to get it from the ground, he heard a shuffling sound coming from the back of the room, and he did what any normal person would do, ran out of the kitchen in full speed, covered with food that shouldn't have ever been mixed together. 

He pushed the heavy metal door open and took a bid hasty step out, and boom, he tripped and fell down, bare ass up in the air. 

Ten very slowly, _very slowly,_ got his head up from the ground with a groan and looked up to see what he tripped on. 

That's when his panicked gaze was met with Johnny's eyes, who were even more confused than his.

When sounds of footsteps emerged from the left end of the hallway, in a wordless agreement, they got up as fast as they can and ran to the elevators.

The receptionists were beyond intrigued and an elderly couple looked like they were close to going to the other side on a fast track ticket.

They looked at each other with full interest on the elevator. Both naked, covered in a weird selection of food, and full of regret and panic.

The walk of shame back to their shared room seemed longer than it was and once they got inside, they didn't do anything but stand in silence for awhile.

A sound of crunch woke Ten up from his embarrassment pondering as Johnny ate some chips off of himself.

And everything was good as they laughed their asses off while taking a shower.

Aside from the guacamole stuck in their asscracks, but they didn't know about that (yet). 

* * *

Jeno thought, wow, as he looked at Ten and wondered how. Just how.

Well, since the next interviewee presented himself to him, he decided to keeps his thoughts to himself.

Ten was a straightforward guy, so Jeno decided to play by his rules.

"Did you know that we have been drugged?" Jeno said it like he was giving a fun fact.

Ten rolled his eyes, "Do you usually wake up in the kitchen? No, me neither. I guess I do know we did some shit last night."

Jeno decided not to get too deep into that 'waking up in the kitchen' topic and continued after he and Sicheng shared a meaningful look.

"Do you remember when or how did we get shitfaced last night?" The Chinese asked after a second of silence.

"I only drank at Taeyong's, can't trust Vegas clubs," Ten shivered.

The youngest continued, "Yeah, Taeil hyung apparently doesn't either," he snickered as he remembered the oldest taking the others to the golf club, "Did you see a black pouch?"

Ten had a meaningful grin on his face, "What did you lose? Your-"

Jeno sighed, "Don't say-"

"Your virginity!" the Thai laughed a bit at his own joke very characteristically and then continued, "Jokes aside, let me give you a clue. Whoever did it, probably didn't drink it."

"So, Kun hyung, Doyoung hyung and Taeil hyung?" Jeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And Jaemin," Ten added.

* * *

Johnny and Ten had been dating before the dinosaurs got extinct. They were dating when Michael Jackson was still hee-heeing and Queen was still under pressure. They were dating before Yuta let Jisung drink one night and Jaemin called the cops on him and they were definitely dating before they went to Vegas together because... well, no one knows why they went to Vegas in the first place. You get the point tho.

No one knew how they met or got together, or when did they ever meet. They just came as a buy one get one free package and everyone seemed to accept that fact. Their friends constantly asked the same question over and over again at truth or dare games, but the answer was always different and always absurd. At first, they were just using _the secret_ to be able to tell Jisung different bedtime stories about how they met to get him to sleep, but later it just became a game and Johnny and Ten were winning by a lot of points. Lucas, who was half sure that they are spies and Renjun who took "we are both vampires and we met in 1936" too seriously, were the losers.

The actual story of how they got together was also bizarre in itself, although it didn't involve any known supernatural elements.

It all started with dog poop. Wait, we'll get there.

Ten had just gotten out of his dance practice with the dance club and was very dreadfully walking his dog, Bella, at the park next to the campus. His legs were being a bitch and his eyes were struggling to keep open. They were lapping around the small park and Bella must have been constipated or something because it was almost their third round around the park now and nothing was coming out of the poor dog. Ten was torn between cursing out his lovely dog, himself for feeding what the fuck to his dog and Taeyong for insisting they go over the choreo one more time. 

So Ten was definitely glad when Bella finally decided to get it out of her system near the park's entrance. The problem however, came in the shape of a six feet, sweaty guy, who seemed to be even more happy that Bella was pooping. Let's repeat that. A complete stranger was fucking beaming because Ten's constipated dog was finally pooping after an hour of walking. The guy watched the dog poop for literally 5 minutes and Ten wasn't tired at all anymore, he was creeped out beyond belief.

As the Thai was about to reach and collect the poop of the ground with a plastic bag on his hand, the stranger goes ahead and picks it with a grin.

Ten looks at him with horror.

"What the fuck did just happen?" he practically asked the psycho himself.

The guy stopped grinning at the poop and he seemed to be shaken out of his daze when his eyes catched with Ten's confused and disgusted face.

"Shit," the guy said with the shock of understanding how weird the situation is.

"Exactly," Ten said still shocked.

The guy got up to his whole height, which is damn, and said with a panicked voice, "No, wait, I can explain."

Ten looked at him with a look of disbelief, "I don't usually bother with creepy strangers, but please go ahead."

As the stranger was taking a step closer to him to start talking, Ten got alarmed and panicked, "No! Stay right there. Don't get too close to the dog either."

The other guy was as red as a tomato by now and he tried to blurt everything as fast he can, "Look, I am a bio major at the university and I just need dog feces for an experiment."

Ten looks at him with suspicious, narrow eyes, "And you thought watching a stranger's dog's shit in front of them is going to look like what? Like you are being a good student?"

The guy looked awful lot like a toddler getting yelled at by his mom and it was quite funny considering their height difference.

"I'm really sorry to creep you out, man. Just thought I'll get it over with. I don't usually go around collecting dog shit."

Ten looked calmer now and he spoke with a joking little smile, "What do you collect? Cat shit? Bugs?"

The guy grinned at the shift of Ten's tone, "Cute boys and phone numbers?"

Ten definitely wasn't expecting this answer from the cute creep in front of him. Let's face it, poop loving creepy ass stranger or not, he was pretty cute. Ant the Thai was starting to struggle with hiding his growing smile amidst all the awkwardness and flirting, "What kind of research is this exactly?" 

"It's called can I have your phone number," the guy gave a crooked smile, pretty confident compared with his red face earlier.

Ten put his hand on his chin and looked at the sky, "Hmmm, sounds interesting. Who is the genius conducting this great experiment, may I ask?"

The guy put the hand with the bag filled with dog poop to his back and reached forward with his other hand for a handshake. His smile grew wider as he talked, "Johnny, Johnny Seo."

And it turned out that the experiment involved a lot more human anatomy than dog feces.The shit meeting is followed by a coffee date, then a 'come watch me box' alternative strip show performance by the one and only Johnny Seo and then finally to them moving in together after college.

Some may say they have been connected by fate, others may say they were connected over dog shit (Doyoung probably cause he is a sour single loser), but in the end everyone thinks that they were made for each other. However, they really don't want to hear about the shit jokes so they keep on with the fantasy stories about werewolves and witches.

* * *

The youngest was beyond shocked, "What do you mean Jaemin didn't drink?"

Ten shrugged , "Yeah, Jaemin didn't drink. I saw him pouring his drink down the sink at Tae's suite."

"He did look like he was hungover this morning?" Jeno asked with the most confused tone.

Ten pouted, "Maybe he drank something later? I dunno."

"So you think he knew the drinks were spiked?" Sicheng asked with narrowed eyes.

The Thai cocked his head on the side, "I feel like this is a trick question. Maybe he was trying to leave you and decided to overdose your ass and kill you because he knew you couldn't handle it."

Jeno couldn't even tell if that was a joke or not.

The Chinese added, "I mean that would make sense, his whole job is about drugging animals."

"His job is fucking what? That's not stirpping is about," Ten remarked.

Jeno took a deep sigh, "He isn't a stripper hyung. He is an animal anesthetist, some kind of veterinarian."

Ten shook his head violently, "He is totally is a stripper. 'Drugging animals', that's definitely a way to put it," and he daringly pointed his index finger at them.

"Yuta hyung is your boss, you literally have no rights," Jeno retorted to save his boyfriend.

Ten's smile seemed to fade at that, "We ignore that fact. I'm the prince of Thailand."

Sicheng looked at him with pity, "Can we really ignore that fact tho?"

T"No, he reminds me everyday. He sometimes calls me late at night and says he won't pay me until I beg in Japanese."

Sicheng sighed, "Yeah, he does that."

As the Chinese realized the questioning gazes on him and turned red, he decided that was it for being a good cousin.

He said, "I think I'll leave," and left the two gaping man at the lobby behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was on the fine line between funny and umm tf. Hope it was on the first part hehe.
> 
> Who do you think will be next wohooo exciting!


	9. Taeil: Trust No Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Doyoung already told how Taeil woke up, I skipped that part, so beware and don't get disappointed :)) Go back to Doyoung's chapter if you don't remember that part but it really doesn't matter that much.
> 
> Have a fun rideeee

After Sicheng left Ten and Jeno gaping at the lobby, Jeno's stomach literally said, "BACON" out loud and with a horrified Ten, they walked to one of the restaurants near their hotel together. Jeno really wanted to eat with Jaemin, but you see, he isn't very keen on the idea of getting killed by his boyfriend because he still didn't find Jisung. So, that's how he finds himself eating lunch with Taeil.

After he and Ten entered the fancy Italian restaurant, the older left Jeno in the blink of an idea to go sit with Johnny, who was sitting next to the window, drinking his wine with grace. That man knew no hangover, Jeno was impressed. He also was standing in the middle of a restaurant, staring at people, so he decided to get himself a table. Just as he was approaching a two person table in the middle of the place, his eyes recognized the fluffy hair of his oldest hyung, Taeil, who was still a bit shiny from the massage oil.

Jeno surely approached him and sat down while the older was still busy on his phone, messaging someone aggressively. 

"Your favorite dongsaeng is here!" Jeno said cheekily as he sat down with force.

"You don't sound like Donghyuck," Taeil replied without looking at Jeno.

The younger was too hungry to retort and he just waved at a waiter and ordered everything that was recommended. They waited in silence until Jeno's starters came and he started to munch mercilessly.

After the younger was full enough to function again, he asked, "Talking about Hyuck, did he and Mark manage to talk things out?"

The older looked up from his phone, "I think they are still talking."

"Why did they even break up for?"

Taeil looked at him judgingly, "Aren't they like, your best friends?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I just didn't want to get in their business."

The older sighed and looked at the sky, "Oh my god. Did Jaemin at least talk to you?"

Jeno furrowed his brows in confusion, "About what?"

Taeil took another tired sigh and palmed his face at the answer, "He didn't. Shit. You don't know anything."

* * *

When Doyoung and Taeil sat next to each other on the plane to their three day trip at Vegas, they hardly talked to one another at first. Something was fishy, and the feeling was eating them away. As the hostess came next to their seats and offered them a delicious cup of any off-brand juice and coffee, Taeil took the opportunity to talk.

"I'm not the only person that thinks something is up right?" he asked Doyoung warily.

And Doyoung replied with the good old "Can I get orange juice please?"

After he got his juice and Taeil took his earphones off, they looked at each other to make sure that this was not an odd dream of some sort.

"Hyung, you are real right?" Doyoung asked with big eyes.

"Your single digit iq brain couldn't create me even if it tried," Taeil replied.

"Thank god," Doyoung took a deep breath and continued, "Did you see anyone else on the plane?" as he looked at passengers.

"Wait, I thought it was just us?" Taeil sounded taken aback.

"Oh, baby no..." Doyoung said as he sipped his orange juice with his pinky in the air.

Taeil was already regretting his decision to come to the "we are about to get married after seven months of dating so we decided to give you guys three days to stop us" trip, at least that was what he was thinking.

"Who else is coming?"

Doyoung started to count with his fingers and started to count literally every person on earth (according to Taeil), "Well, we have Taeyong and Jaehyun. Taeyong's brother Mark, Jaehyun's brothers Sungchan and Jisung. Sungchan is bringing his friend slash big fat crush Shotaro, he is the one that looks like an otter. Also Mark's ex boyfriend is coming for some fucking reason?"

"Oh, you mean Donghyuck. God I love that kid." Taeil smiled as he remembered the orange haired.

"That's why you are single hyung. Anyway, we have an endless supply of Jaehyun's Chinese cousins. Of course, Ten, Yuta and Johnny. Jeno and Jaemin were supposed to come too, but I didn't see them on the flight. Who else was there?" he stopped for a second and continued, "Well I guess that's it."

Taeil was taken aback by Doyoung's knowledge on this trip that still felt like a fever dream to the oldest, "How do you even know all of these? Nothing was written on the ugly ass neon green e-invitation that Taeyong sent."

Doyoung slowly took off his sunglasses that he somehow managed to put on while talking to Taeil without him noticing and slowly smiled while saying. "Well, I know all these because I was the one that sent those ugly ass invitations from Taeyong's email."

This time, Taeil really wished he wasn't on this flight to hell. Was this plane even going to Vegas? He wasn't so sure anymore. He decided to check if these people were actually in the flight and all of these weren't just his imagination or Doyoung's shenanigans. As he stood up from his seat carefully to not knock over the juice on the little stand, he carefully looked to the front and back seats on the plane. He clearly identified Donghyuck, who looked like he could kill a puppy with the fury he had going on, which Taeil thought was justified when he saw that Mark was sitting next to him with the same expression. He decided to ignore their existence until their faces were back to a normal color and continued with his observation.

A few seats in front of them, someone who somehow resembled both Taeyong and Jaehyun was sitting next to someone shorter who looked like an otter, that must be Sungchan and his friend, Taeil thought. Although he went to college with Jaehyun, he had never seen his brother before, but he could see the resemblance. The oldest wondered which god their parents made human sacrifices to, because there was no other way that their children can look this good and still be decent people. The pair were sleeping in matching sleeping masks with animal prints and their hands were resting in each other's lap. Taeil wished the best of luck for Sungchan and continued looking around. 

When Taeil turned back, he was met with someone's chest and he shrieked and jumped. He then heard the laugh and quickly realized that it was the friendly giant, Johnny aka his college roommate. "What are you up to hyung?" Johnny whispered seductively as he ducked down to match his height.

"Hello to you too, you bastard. And your charms don't work on me anymore after I saw you crying while watching Twilight," Taeil said with a smile.

Johnny and Taeil had been very close friends since their first encounter in college. When Taeil first saw Johnny sitting on his cheap ass dorm bed seemingly reading a book, his first thought was does he realize that the book is upside down, his second thought is why does this room smell like weed, and his final thought was to say "HELLO BIGFOOT" and he clearly executed this thought. After that, they become inseparable. They ate together, slept together (as loyal bros of course), and drew dicks on their sleeping friends' faces together. They even worked together after college for some time until Johnny poured coffee all over their boss and when he realized he fucked up, he decide to abort the mission called having a job and just grinned and said "brown really isn't your color, sir". And although they don't work together anymore, Taeil and Johnny make sure to see each other pretty often.

"Watchu doin' lookin' around dwarfy?" Johnny said as he sat down.

Taeil wasn't even sure anymore, "Well, I'm trying to see all the other weirdos Taeyong invited."

Johnny got up from his seat and started looking around with Taeil, "What is this thing about anyway?"

Taeil couldn't answer the question and decided to point out everyone he saw on the plane instead. "Look, there is Jisung! He grew up so much. Remember when you and Ten used to tell him bedtime stories?"

Johnny smiled sweetly at the fond memory, "Oh, yeah. He cried so much when we told him we were leading a group of werewolves and we wanted him to join us."

"That kid literally grew up next to us, hope he is fine," Taeil shook his head with pity.

As they both grimaced with empathy, two figures got out from the tiny ass bathroom of the plane and started waving at them.

"Hey Johnny hyung, Taeil hyung!" Jaemin beamed as he and Taeyong and he approached them.

First of all, how did they even manage to fit in there? Secondly, why did Taeyong and Jaemin out of all people were in there, together?? Taeil thought to himself as Tayong waved his hand in front of him to get his attention.

"Jaemin, are you ok? You look like you cried your eyes out," Johnny asked the younger with concern as the other two were lost in their own thing.

Jaemin was giving an oscar worthy performance trying to look shocked but as he realized the others weren't buying it, he just sighed and spilled everything out, right there, in the middle of the plane, standing up on the narrow hallway.

At the end of the story, Taeil was pretty sure they weren't going to Vegas. They were either going straight to hell or to the hospital, because oh boy oh boy, was some of the people on the plane going to have a heart attack.

* * *

Jeno was even more confused now.

"Jaemin knows where Jisung is?"

Taeil looked like he was about to cry as he looked around the restaurant, "No, look that thing is not for me to tell. Lets just... I don't know?? Talk about Jisung!"

Jeno tried not to dwell so much on what just happened and shrugged.

Then he tried to continue with his investigation as he kept on stuffing his mouth, "Ok then. When did you last see him?"

Taeil looked relieved with the change of topic and answered quickly, "When we were getting in the taxi outside the hotel, I think I saw him getting in a car."

The younger raised his eyebrows with curiosity, "Was there anyone else with him?"

"Well, I didn't really pay much attention to him, I was trying to stop Yuta from pouncing on Sicheng in the middle of the lobby."

"Were you successful at that?"

Taeil shrugged, "Well, immovable object meets unstoppable force, you know how those two are."

Jeno grimaced, "I'm really happy with the lack of context I have."

"You should be," the older grimaced too, "So, anyway, I think he had his suitcase with him?

"Wait, you think he left?"

Taeil thought hard for a second, "I don't think he would have left without his phone, but I think he did plan to spend the rest of the holiday somewhere else?"

The younger was confused. Jisung never tried to get away from them and he didn't seem to have a reason to do so now either, "Why would he do that?"

Taeil pondered for a bit and took a tired sigh, "Look, this might sound a bit paranoid but don't you think too much is going wrong with this whole wedding thing?"

Jeno had to agree considering he has been dealing with all the bullshit all day, "Yeah, you might be right. Especially the e-invitations. What was up with those?"

The older gave out a tired yawn as he talked, "Doyoung made them."

The younger grimaced when he remembered the blinding neon green, "Why would he make them? And why would he make them like that?"

Taeil seemed to beam at the agreement, "I know right! Nothing makes sense!"

"So, what are you trying to say hyung? Is everything Doyoung hyung's doing?"

The other shook his head, "He surely has some part in it but no, I don't think this is about him," he takes a deep breath before he continues, "Jisung gets lost, we all get drugged, everyone is acting suspicious, and someone invited Donghyuck to his ex's brother's wedding! Isn't it all a bit much?"

"You are weirdly invested in Donghyuck."

Taeil took another deep breath, "The point is, I think someone is trying to stop this wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all the next chapter is going to be so much fun. guess who it's going to be ;) 
> 
> alssoooo the lack of Red Velvet references started to get to me so they will be making a comeback next chapter :D
> 
> thanks for reading and supporting and everything in between xoxoxoxo


End file.
